


Dance With Me

by Bolt41319



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolt41319/pseuds/Bolt41319
Summary: Robin sees a gorgeous woman across from him at the club and becomes determined to make her his next dance.





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by feathers_arrow’s wonderful LovefromOQ tweet, found here https://twitter.com/feathers_arrow/status/1096088144976461824?s=21

When his eyes fall upon the stunning dancer across the room, he’s speechless. 

She’s gorgeous, from her curves to her stark black hair reflecting from the light. She’s clad in a tight black bodice and a pair of fishnet stockings, in contrast to the red heels she wears. There’s a shawl covering her, though it’s sheer lace and does nothing but fuel his imagination. 

The club is dark, illuminated only with flickering candles on the tables and dimmed lighting over the dance floor. Will had suggested the tango club for his bachelor party, his last night as a free man before marrying Belle, but the man had spent most of their night writing his vows to his fiancé, insistent that they weren’t yet perfect. It was sweet, truly, how in love his soon to be brother-in-law was with his sister. 

Belle had been smitten with Will Scarlet since their year at Storybrooke Preparatory. It was a bit odd at first, his sister falling in love with his best friend, but they were happy. 

He took his thoughts back to the dancer, her body swaying to the music. There are dancers together on the floor, tango music filtering its way from the band on the stage, out into the crowd, but this woman is stood up in the corner, her hips swinging with every note. She’s important to the club, can tell from how her eyes scan the crowd. He swears her eyes meet his, if only for a fleeting moment, before looking back toward another group of bachelors. 

He’s drawn in by her, wants to walk over and take her hand, watch her twirl out onto the dance floor. If she were on the dance floor she would own the room, control their feelings through the dance, manipulate it with her every move. 

Her eyes scan back and land on him, and a little smirk lands on her lips. He eyes him over, once, and gives him a slight head nod that he’s not expecting. 

She walks over to the bar and his gaze trails down, her legs are art, perfectly sculpted and finished off with the hottest pair of red heels he’s ever seen. She stops at the bar, makes eye contact with the bartender and taps her fingers twice. He gives an understanding nod and walks away from her, and that’s when she turns her gaze back to him. 

He goes to tap Killian on the shoulder to signal he’s walking away, but his friend’s hand is dangerously close to the edge of a blonde’s dress and their lips are together, and he figures he won’t miss him. 

He stands, straightens his suit out and takes a deep breath. She’s eyeing him over as well, and good, maybe he’s not the only one who feels the sexual attraction radiating between them. 

He slips up next to her and holds a hand out. “Robin Locksley, ma’am. It’s a pleasure.”

—————

Holy hell he’s hot. 

She saw him the moment he walked in, dressed in a proper pinstripe suit among a group of men. He stood out though, just through the way he carried himself she could see he wasn’t there to slip his hands up one of her dancers dresses when they thought she wasn’t looking. 

He could gladly ruck her dress up though, run those thick hands over her thighs and make her gasp. 

She gets distracted momentarily, has to help Ruby fix her dress when it gets caught on something during a twirl, but when she comes back he’s still there, but he sees her. 

Well, might as well give him a show. 

She starts with her hips, a slow swirl that he notices immediately. She loves to dance, the feeling of her body moving to the beat and the control it gives her. She slips her arms up, swirling slowly above her head as her eyes close and she moves to the music. She can feel his eyes on her, the hunger as he watches her move and she knows he’s hooked. 

She gives him one curt nod and heads over to the bar, signaling for two shots of whiskey. He’s standing now and she sees how much taller he is coming closer to her, his muscles defined under his navy suit. 

“Robin Locksley, ma’am. It’s a pleasure.”

Well, isn’t he charming? And with an accent too. 

“Regina Mills,” she says, slipping her hand into his. He lifts her hand and presses a chaste kiss to her skin, she can feel his lips turn up faintly in a smile before he pulls away. “So tell me, Mr. Locksley, are you and your friends enjoying my club?” 

“Tremendously,” he smiles. “Although I will admit I’m having much more fun now, than I was.”

“You mean to tell me, Mr. Locksley, that you didn’t appreciate my little dance earlier? Your face seemed as though you enjoyed it.”

“Oh no,” he stops himself, the fumble in  his words making her giggle, “trust me, I fully appreciated your dance. All of the dancers here are incredibly talented. You’ve opened quite the club.” 

“It’s my passion. Do you dance, Mr. Locksley?” 

“Robin, please. And I’ve tried a few times, but I will say I’m not very impressive.”

She throws back her shot of whiskey and pushes him to do the same, before taking his hand to pull him out onto the floor. “Just follow my pace,” she grins, tugging his body against hers. 

The other dancers are mid-twirl and when she pulls him in they transition right into the next move. She moves his hands, one to rest against the curve of her ass, the other clasped in her palm. Their bodies are pressed dangerously close, his breath against her neck making the goosebumps rise on her skin. He smells of expensive cologne and the woods, and she wants to drag him into her office and have her way with him. 

He picks up the choreography quickly, spins her out and dips her along with the other dancers. When he pulls her back in she’s pressed tighter to him, her back to his chest. She swirls her hips and presses her ass against the bulge in his pants, a delicious warmth spreading through her. He groans in her ear and spins her back out into a twirl, then in for the lift. 

The beat begins to slow and as the song ends they’re pressed against one another, his hand clasped around her fishnet covered thigh hiked up against his hip. Her lips are close to his and she leans in, ghosts a kiss against the stubble of his jaw. 

“Care to see my office, Mr. Locksley?” 

————

The second the door closes she’s on him, all hands and lips harsh against his. He startled at first but gives it right back, his hand wrapping around her thighs to lift her. He presses her body to the wall as she kisses him, their lips and tongues battling for control.

She wraps her legs around him, her hips grinding against his growing erection. When the need for air becomes too much they break the kiss, chests heaving against one another’s. 

His lips trail down her jaw and to her neck, nipping at a spot at her collarbone that has her gasping, arching her back on a delicious moan. “Oh,  _ god,  _ yes, just like that.” 

“This alright?” he whispers against her neck, his hand working its way between them when she hisses out a “ _ yes.”  _

He finds her center, presses his fingers against her over her panties. She’s wet, he can feel it through the lace, and he circles two fingers over her clit in tight circles. 

She snaps her head back and cries out, already hot and turned on from their dance. The scrape of her lace panties rough against her clit has her choking on a moan, her hands coming up to grip his shoulders. Her leg starts to slip from around him so she drops it down and grinds her hips against his fingers. 

He moves his hand down, fingertips still outside her panties as he circles over her opening. He can feel her wetness seeping through, and drops his head to her shoulder with a groan. “Fuck, you’re so wet.” 

“St- stop teasing,” she groans, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip to hold back an embarrassing moan. 

“With pleasure,” he grins, kissing her quickly before pulling away. Her face drops into a gasp as he pushes her panties aside and slips one, then two fingers inside of her, curling up against her. 

“Fuck,” she cries out as he draws back out, his fingers working their way slowly in and out of her. His palm is pressed against the outside of her panties, the heel of his hand grinding the lace of her panties back against her clit. 

“Oh, yes!” She cries out, hips twisting to match the pace of his hand. “H-harder, fuck,  _ oh.”  _ she groans. 

“Yes ma’am,” he smirks, his fingers pushing faster and harder against her. 

————

She can feel the warmth spreading, the delicious tingle of her orgasm spreading through her, from the tips of her fingers to her toes. His palm grinds against her clit harder, fingers curling inside of her as her back arches and she comes with a cry of his name. 

His hand slows but he keeps his fingers moving, prolonging her orgasm until she’s pushing his hand away, whispering “too much” into his shoulder, where her forehead fell as she came down from her high. 

Her head lifts and she kisses him, slowly presses her lips against his, drinking him in. She slides her hand down and palms him over his suit, grinning against his lips when he lets out a groan into their kiss. 

He pulls his hand out and she immediately starts stepping him back, a delicious grin spread across her cheeks when he falls back and sits against the couch in her office. 

His eyes are glued to hers, roaming once over her body as she drops the shawl and starts carefully unbuttoning her bodice. “Like what you see, Mr. Locksley?” 

“Oh absolutely,” he groans, reaching out to run his hands up her thigh, fingertips brushing over the curve of her ass. 

She swats his hand away, smirks at him and unbuttons another button, swirling her hips into a turn. She can feel his eyes trail down her body, focus in on her ass when he lets out a guttural groan. “Now now, Mr. Locksley, don’t touch.” 

“Regina Mills,” he groans out again, unbuttoning his shirt. He’d lost his jacket when they had come into the room, and he quickly gets his shirt off and loosens the button on his pants. “I think you’ll be the death of me.” 

She glances over her shoulder, gives him a wink before turning back around. The bodice against her chest is open now, her gorgeous nipples standing out. He wants to draw her into him, take one of her breasts into his mouth and nip at her until she lets out another moan. “Death by orgasm, wouldn’t that be a way to go?” 

She takes another step forward and he reaches out again, but she steps back. “Patience, Mr. Locksley,” she smiles. “You can look, but you can’t touch.” She reaches out and takes his hands, stretches them out so he’s resting his arms against the back of the couch. With another step forward she leans in she finally leans in, runs her hands up his thighs and urges him to lift his hips. She draws his pants down, palms coming back up to rub at him over his boxers. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“Fuck, Regina,” he groans as she takes him into her palm through his underwear. His eyes close for a moment when her hand slips under the elastic and wrap around him, but he opens them, eyes fixated on her chest. 

He’s itching to touch her, wants to say  _ ‘fuck all’ _ and wrap his hands around her waist, pull her in for a kiss. But bloody hell she’s gorgeous, and he craves to see what she’ll do next. 

She drops to her knees, has him lift his hips again to pull his underwear down, leaving him bare against her couch. “It’s a little unfair you know,” she starts, her nails lightly dragging against his thighs, “that you’re so delectably naked and I’m still only half undressed.” 

He looks over her eyes, eyes darkening as he takes in her state of undress. “That could be fixed, you know.” 

She smirks up at him, leans in and presses a kiss to his thigh before standing, sliding the bodice off of her body. She moves down to her underwear next, the scrap of black lace a beautiful contrast against her pale skin. She slides them down, stepping out of her heels to take her panties off and toss them next to him on the couch. “Tights on?” she asks. She sinks down onto her knees and straddles his hips, her hands caressing his sculpted chest. 

“Oh, gods yes keep those on.” 

She smirks, once, and leans in to kiss him slowly. They both moan into the kiss, and she pulls away just as quickly as she’d leaned in. 

“You can touch now.” 

It’s quick after that, his hands coming up to caress at her sides and up her back. He presses her body against his, his lips taking her nipple into his mouth with a sharp nip. Her back arches, hips digging down to grind against the erection pressed between them. 

He trails his kiss across her chest, taking her other nipple in to give it the same treatment. She’s pressed against his chest, hands gripped against his shoulders, digging her nails in as he drags his teeth against her nipple. “Fuck- Robin, please, I need-” she cries out. 

He releases her nipple, leans up to kiss her as he slips his hand down, fingers cupping her. “You’re so wet,” he gasps out when he breaks their kiss, bringing his fingers up to circle her clit again. 

She groans, kissing him again and moving her hands down to line his erection. He breaks the kiss, wraps his arm around her tightly and leans down to fish his wallet from his pocket, pulls a condom out and unravels it over himself. 

She lines him up and sinks down, both of them moaning as he fills her. She’s tight, can feel the delicious stretch as her body takes him in. They wait, for a moment, leaning in to kiss one another before she slowly starts to move against him. 

She shifts her hips, rocks against him. The sensation of him inside of her has her letting out a moan that even surprises herself, makes the heat flash through her, has her taking him fully inside. It’s been so long since she’s felt this good, but he’s being a gentleman, his hands caressing her body, thumbs brushing against her nipples and hands gripping her ass but she needs more. Needs to feel him take her. 

She breaks their kiss on a moan, tilts her hips to change the angle. “Robin, I need it harder,” she gasps out. 

He slides his hands down, holds her waist and thrusts his hips up, hitting at an angle that has her eyes fluttering closed. “Like that?” he asks, but his voice his breathless and his eyes have gone dark. 

“Yes, gods yes- there,” she moans, meeting his thrusts. She can feel her orgasm building, the pressure building as he fucks her harder. He’s groaning into her skin, his lips against her collarbone, sucking at the spot that has her back arching against him. 

“So beautiful, gods Regina how are you even real,” he groans, taking her in a kiss that has her gripping his shoulders. He thrusts faster in her, and she needs to come, craves to feel that release. 

“My clit- I need,” she gasps, and he brings his hand down, presses two fingers against her. She rocks her hips down, takes him completely inside her. Her walls start to flutter and that delicious burn works through her, her chest heaving as she comes against him, breaking his kiss to cry out. He keeps going, comes right after her with a moan. 

The moment they catch their breath they’re kissing again but it’s slower, more sensual and careful. She drinks him in, fingers running through his hair and she holds him close. They break the kiss and he slips out of her, arms tightening around her to keep her in his lap. 

“That was incredible,” she smiles, kissing him again. 

“You know, Ms. Mills,” he grins, his lips nipping against her jaw, “there’s a burger joint up the street and I live around the corner from that… We could get out of here?” 

She draws back, cards her fingers through his hair and presses a kiss to his cheek. “Burgers and your place sound  _ perfect _ .” 

————

Six months later they’ve moved into his little apartment around the corner from the burger joint, and her club has grown into an additional dance school. He buys her a ring after their 5th date, explaining to Will that he just knows, deep down, that through it all she’s going to be it for him, no matter how long it may take. 

On their first anniversary they get married in a quiet ceremony in the center of town, and when he dips her into a kiss she knows they’re in this for the long haul. 

After two years, she carries their first child, Henry, in through the front door of their home, and they agree they could never love anyone this much, until Roland come along, and they agree that their little family is complete. 

  
  
  



End file.
